


Inocente

by lauraga



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraga/pseuds/lauraga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puede que el 28 de diciembre no sea el mejor día para confesar sentimientos... o puede que sí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inocente

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fic E/R, y creo que mi segundo fic en total, así que no os esperéis mucho.

Grantaire cogió su abrigo y salió de su polvorienta casa. Como los otros estudiantes, tenía vacaciones de Navidad, pero se dirigía al Musain. Su incansable líder había convocado una reunión el 28 de diciembre.

\- ¡Hey, R! ¿Hoy será ron o brandy? – le preguntó la camarera nada más entrar.

Grantaire rió y llevó el brandy a su mesa habitual, bebiendo bajo la silenciosa mirada de desaprobación de Enjolras.

 

La reunión fue como cualquier otra: Enjolras hablaba emocionado sobre cómo ayudar a las familias más necesitadas de París, mientras la mayoría de Les Amis le escuchaban atentamente, excepto Grantaire, quien sorprendentemente, bebía como cada día. La reunión concluyó, pero al ser fiestas, todos se quedaron en el café, acompañando a R en la bebida. Sonó un teléfono.

\- ¿Diiiiiga? – Courfeyrac respondió, notablemente borracho, y asintió – Oh, merde. ¿Ahora? D’aaaaaccord. – colgó – Chicos me tengo que ir, mi padre está en urgencias… - se levantó de la silla, pero volvió a caer en ella de inmediato.

\- Ya te llevo yo… - Joly negó con la cabeza y sacó la llave de su coche de dos plazas.

\- ¡Pero Jolllllly, yo he venido contigo! – dijo Jehan, que se acababa de quedar sin manera de volver a casa.

Bahorel se ofreció para volver con él a casa, así que los cuatro amigos dejaron el Musain.

 

Al quedar medio vacío el café, R se levantó y comenzó a desvariar.

\- Grantaire, estás borracho, ve a casa. – le espetó Enjolras después de una de sus miradas de desprecio más profundas.

Acostumbrado, Grantaire obedeció y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Espera, espera! – Combeferre miró a Enjolras – E, ¿es que no ves cómo llueve? ¡Va a coger algo!

El rubio cerró los ojos un momento, tranquilizándose para no contestar mal a su amigo, y se dirigió hacia R. 

\- Ya te acompaño… - refunfuñó y pasó el brazo por los hombros de R. – Nos vemos en la cena de nochevieja. – dijo antes de salir del Musain, y salió casi echando a R a patadas.

 

La violenta lluvia empezó a empaparles las cabezas, el pelo y la ropa.

\- Oh, genial.

Grantaire miró a Enjolras, y como aún estaba bajo los efectos de todo lo que había bebido esa tarde, se atrevió a preguntarle.

\- ¿Qué pasa..?

\- Se me ha llevado el coche la grúa, y no tengo paraguas. – miró hacia atrás, pero el Musain quedaba bastante lejos ya. Sacó el móvil, pero no tenía cobertura. A R le daba la sensación que en cualquier momento le tiraría algo en la cabeza, pero no lo hizo.

\- Mi casa está cerca… - se atrevió a comentar Grantaire en un murmuro.

Enjolras alzó una ceja y lo miró, como si acabara de decir “cuando tenía 5 años tuve un globo rojo” pero volvió a cogerle por los hombros, un poco bruscamente, hacia la casa de R. Tardaron el doble de lo que hubieran tardado si R no estuviera borracho, pero llegaron. El cínico sacó la llave, e intentó meterla dentro de la cerradura, sin éxito. Desesperado, Enjolras le quitó la llave y abrió la puerta. Soltó a R, deseando irse de allí, pero éste dio un paso y cayó al suelo.

\- Grantaire… - gruñó Enjolras, y lo ayudó a levantarse. 

Entró en la casa y cerró tras él. Lo cargó en sus brazos y lo dejó en el sofá, trayendo un cubo lleno de agua fría del baño. Incorporó al moreno como pudo, y le metió la cabeza en el cubo. Dejó que respirara y repitió el proceso un par de veces más. R se dejó caer en el sofá.

\- ¿Estás mejor?

Asintió.

\- Gracias…

Por toda respuesta, Grantaire recibió una mirada de odio que le destrozó. Si hubiera estado solo, se hubiera pegado un cabezazo contra la pared. Si tantas miradas de odio le había dirigido ya, ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo esas ganas de acabarlo todo cuando recibía otra? ¿Por qué se sorprendía cada vez que le mandaba un whatsapp y no contestaba? ¿Por qué seguía dejando que eso lo destrozara por dentro? Cerró los ojos, pero no pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla. Se la secó rápido, pero Enjolras fue aún más rápido.

\- ¿R? ¿Estás bien?

Asintió, aún con los ojos cerrados, pero frunció el ceño. No podía ser. Sonaba… ¿alarmado? “Bah, imposible, sácate esas tonterías de la cabeza, Grantaire…”  
Enjolras dudó.

\- ¿Se-seguro?

R se incorporó en el sofá y, esta vez, fue él quien le dirigió una mirada helada.

\- ¿Y a ti que te importa?

Justo después de decirlo, abrió mucho los ojos y se tapó la boca, alarmado, pero ya daba igual, ya lo había dicho.

\- Eh… Bueno, yo… - E estaba descolocado.

\- Tranquilo, Apolo, no lo intentes, no pasa nada. – Dijo R sarcástico. Se levantó, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. La situación era extraña, ya que estaba en su casa y no podía marcharse. Estiró de la pierna, se había enganchado con algo... Giró su cabeza. No podía creerlo. Enjolras tenía su pierna cogida, sin dejarle marchar.

\- Sí me importas.

Grantaire abrió mucho los ojos y rió amargamente.

\- Te he dicho que no hacía falta que…

\- He dicho que sí que me importas.

El corazón de ‘Taire se acceleró, y se volvió a sentar al lado del rubio. Éste le puso su mano en la mejilla y siguió hablando.

\- Se lo que parece… - suspiró – Pero no es eso. No te odio, ni te desprecio. Es solo… Me da miedo.

R lo miraba, estremecido porque no había apartado su mano, pero a la vez incrédulo.

\- ¿Qué te da miedo? – se atrevió a preguntar en un susurro.

\- El amor.

Grantaire notó su corazón acelerarse más aún, la sangre subiendo hasta sus mejillas y los ojos azules de Enjolras, ¡esos ojos azules! clavados en él, y él sin poder siquiera apartar la mirada. Pero entonces lo entendió todo. 28 de diciembre. Todas sus esperanzas cayeron encima de él, aplastando su corazón y destrozándole. ¡Como necesitaba una botella en ese momento!

\- Oh, ya lo entiendo. Es una inocentada, ¿verdad?

Grantaire no estaba mirando a Enjolras a los ojos en ese momento, pero si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera visto dolor.

\- ¡No! ¡No lo es, Grantaire! – bufó, frustrado – Mira, se lo que parece, pero te aseguro que no. Me importas.

Si Grantaire no lo conociera, diría que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. ¡Pero eso en Enjolras era imposible! Y más, además, por alguien como Grantaire.

\- ¿Tanto como te importa Marius? – se atrevió a susurrar, sintiendo como su voz se rompía al final de la frase.

\- Más.

\- ¿Como Combeferre?

\- Más.

Grantaire cerró los ojos y se tiró encima de él, besándole, con las mejillas recubiertas de lágrimas. El beso se rompió por culpa de sus sollozos, y Enjolras lo abrazó desconcertado, sin saber qué hacer.

\- ¿Estás bien?

R asintió sin poder hablar, aún abrazado a él, lo que siempre había soñado, sin mirarle.

\- Lo siento… Es solo que creí que nunca podría pasar – consiguió decir.

\- ¿El qué?

\- El amor.


End file.
